


Trained

by silvardepoch



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Bladder Control, Bondage, Ice Play, Omorashi, Other, POV Second Person, Sounding, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvardepoch/pseuds/silvardepoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shudders and cries out.  A few days ago, he would have bit his lip and denied you that pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trained

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift.

You step into the room, not stopping as the lights flicker to life, and admire his progress.

 

He's been stripped down to nothing, his clothes and shoes long since tossed into the incinerator.  His wrists are bound behind his back and his eyes blindfolded.  The chained collar around his neck, dangling from the ceiling, forces him to stand on his tiptoes.

 

The medicine you put in his food earlier this morning has taken full effect.  His cheeks are flushed, his breath shallow.  Sweat drips down his chest and a bead hangs on one of his nipples, hardened now by the chilled air.  And his penis, fully erect, foreskin fully retracted to expose the pink glans, twitches occasionally, accompanied by a gasp as the catheter pops in and out of his bladder, past the urethral sphincter, rubbing lightly at the inside of his prostate.

 

The bag is empty.  Has probably been empty for an hour.

 

You walk up to him, set the icebox down, and gently pull the tube out of his penis.  He shudders and cries out.  A few days ago, he would have bit his lip and denied you that pleasure.

 

You rub gently at his pubes, kneading at where his bladder is located.  The room fills with the clinking of the chain as he shakes his head and tries to move away, but it doesn't last, and with a moan, he lets go, a long, uninterrupted stream of fluid arcing out of the widened slit, wavering only as his body is wracked with relief.

 

You consider for a moment whether to plug the tube back in and hook it up to another bag before unhooking his collar.  He doesn't fight back, just falls to his knees.  You move him to the examination table, bind his wrists and make him bend over on his knees.  You open the small icebox and pull the perfectly spherical ice balls out, dipping them into lukewarm water to smooth the surface.

 

You dip your fingers in the lube and begin jerking him off, slowly, fingers grazing lightly against the head until he's humping your fist, groaning as precum drips from his slit until it forms a hanging thread.

 

You begin your assault on his cockhead, rubbing it in circular motions with your thumb.  His breathy cries of pleasure sound almost like sobs now, but he doesn't stop his hips, the thrusts so vigorous that his ass begins to buck backwards.

 

You speed up your strokes and push one of the spheres of ice into his ass.  That's all he needs and he cums, heavy threads of hot semen streaking across the surface of the table.

 

You leave him as he is, on his knees, ass in the air, but you chain his ankles to the table so he won't move around and hurt himself.  You won't be back for a few hours, so you slip a vibrator in his ass, leaving it in place with two thick strips of duct tape.  You set the vibration speed to random and leave the room, turning off the lights before you do.


End file.
